Dans ton monde
by Sheena468
Summary: Ma soeur Kara est étrange. Toujours dans son monde, toujours à rêvasser. Seulement, un jour, ma soeur disparait sans laisser la moindre trace. Et malgré ça, la vie continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédit :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Chinomiko.

 **Note :** c'est une fiction lié au nouveau jeu de Chino, Eldarya. La soeur de la sucrette n'est autre que la gardienne que nous incarnons dans le jeu. Ceci dit, il n'est pas nécessaire d'y jouer pour comprendre ^^.

Chapitre 1

Ma sœur est quelqu'un d'étrange. De mon point de vue, en tout cas. C'est le genre de personne capable parler de choses totalement futiles pendant une heure et d'enchainer avec un sujet des plus sérieux la seconde d'après. Un véritable paradoxe. J'ai énormément de mal à la comprendre et à la suivre, particulièrement quand elle part dans ce que j'appelle sa bulle. C'est-à-dire son univers avec ses personnages, ses aventures, ses délires. Attention ! N'allez pas croire que je n'aime pas ma sœur ! C'est tout le contraire ! Je l'adore et j'adore écouter ses histoires. Je m'amuse souvent d'ailleurs à les mettre en image. On se crée de véritables petites aventures de cette façon. Mais voilà, je la trouve bien trop immature pour son âge.

C'est souvent une cause de dispute entre nous. Je lui reproche d'être trop gamine, elle que je suis trop sérieuse. En général, ça se termine par des portes qui claquent, chacune dans sa chambre et nos parents qui essayent de nous raisonner. Il parait que c'est comme ça entre toutes les sœurs.

Etrangement, je n'ai jamais parlé de ma sœur à mes amis. Pas même à Lysandre ou Rosalya dont je suis particulièrement proche. Pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'ils la trouveraient bizarre étant donné qu'eux-mêmes le sont aussi un peu. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de leur présenter Kara pour le moment. Il n'y a que Kentin qui la connaisse et je crois me souvenir qu'ils se sont toujours bien entendu. Pour les autres, je préfère attendre mais, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je serais incapable de vous donner une réponse satisfaisante. Je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

Nous sommes dans des lycées différents. Moi au lycée Sweet Amoris et Kara dans son académie d'art en double-cursus. Elle avait décidé d'entrer en double-cursus générale et artistiques. Elle disait qu'elle était meilleure en créant quelque chose qu'en révisant comme une forcenée et il fallait croire qu'elle avait raison. Si ses notes dans les matières générales frôlaient la moyenne, celles dans les matières artistiques étaient excellentes ! Quand elle rentrait le soir, elle était tout excitée. Elle parlait pendant des heures de ce qu'elle avait fait, des tableaux qu'elle avait étudiés. Puis elle me rejoignait dans ma chambre et me racontait ce qu'elle avait fait avec ses amis qui étaient à peu près aussi à l'ouest qu'elle. Kara n'est pas quelqu'un de bavard mais quand elle parle autant, c'est qu'elle aime vraiment ce qu'elle fait et dans ce cas, il est difficile de la faire taire.

Tiens, encore une différence entre elle et moi. Moi, je suis plutôt du genre bavard. J'aime bien parler de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Mais pour des choses plus personnelles, je peux être aussi muette qu'une carpe. C'est pour ça que je ne parle pas beaucoup de ma vie de lycéenne à ma sœur. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'une espèce de bimbo sur-tatouée avait monté la moitié de l'école contre moi ou qu'un de mes amis avait été victime de maltraitance. En revanche, elle avait ouïe dire pas je-ne-sais-qui que j'étais très proche d'un certain garçon au look victorien. Evidemment, j'ai eu droit à une montagne de question sur qui était ce garçon, est-ce qu'il était mignon, comment s'appelait-il, comment je l'avais rencontré… J'ai tout de suite mis les points sur les I en disant qu'on l'avait mal informé.

Lysandre et moi, on est seulement _ami_ , d'abord ! Bon, d'accord on s'entend très bien. Et il est très séduisant. Mais on est _ami_ , rien de plus. Et je ne vais pas commencer à m'imaginer autres choses avec lui sinon je vais me faire des films sans queue ni tête. Donc non, on est seulement ami. Même si parfois… Non, non et non ! _Ami_ j'ai dit !

Peu importe. Nous menions une vie tranquille (enfin plus ou moins en ce qui me concernait), routinière et agréable. Kara continuait d'étoffer son univers, Maman de nous remonter les bretelles quand on se dispersait et Papa de nous surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. Surtout moi. Depuis que j'avais ramené Lysandre. Heureusement que les garçons ne semblaient pas être la priorité de Kara car sinon, il en aurait fait des crises d'angoisses, le pauvre. Avoir deux filles devait être très éprouvant pour lui. Bref, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait venir troubler la quiétude de ma petite vie, surtout maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de bimbo sur-tatouée ou de scandale familiale au lycée. Comme je me trompais.

Vous savez, je ne suis pas du genre angoissé. Je prends les choses comme elles viennent, je ne m'inquiète pas du lendemain. Kara, si. Elle aime quand tout est organisé. Non pas qu'elle soit une maniaque de l'organisation, sa chambre sans dessus-dessous le démontre bien. Seulement, elle aime quand les choses se déroulent normalement, qu'il n'y ait pas d'imprévu. Elle m'avait dit une fois que cela la rassurait.

« Mon bazar à moi, il m'est familier. J'arrive à m'y retrouver. Mais quand je ne connais pas, je préfère que ça soit organisé. Je sais à quoi m'attendre de cette façon et j'ai besoin de savoir où je vais. »

Et croyez-le ou non mais je l'ai déjà vu piquer de véritables crises d'hystérie quand quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Etrange pour quelqu'un autant dans la lune ? Ma sœur est étrange, je vous l'avais dit.

Dans ses moments d'angoisse, Kara s'isole. Elle s'enferme dans sa bulle ou bien va se promener en forêt. Il lui arrive de s'absenter comme ça des après-midis entiers. C'est pour ça que ce dimanche-là, nous nous ne sommes pas posés de questions. Elle était partie à midi, un sac-à-dos sur le dos et nous avait dit à ce soir sans plus d'information. Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'elle devait avoir des travaux à rendre ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là et qu'elle avait besoin de décompresser. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel ce dimanche-là, tout était parfaitement normal. Un dimanche routinier comme Kara les aime.

En début de soirée, un peu avant dix-neuf heures, mon père commença à s'inquiéter. Jusque-là, rien d'alarmant. Mon père s'inquiétait très rapidement quand l'une de nous tardait à rentrer.

« Elle devrait être rentrée, non ? dit-il.

\- Il est encore tôt, laisse-lui le temps, le rassura ma mère en feuilletant son magazine. »

J'approuvai vaguement par un grognement, penchée un dessin censé représenter Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. Mon père avait tendance à se faire vite du souci, il fallait bien le dire. Kara voulait sans doute prendre son temps. Elle avait très bien pu aussi oublier la notion du temps pour peu qu'elle soit dans une de ses œuvres. Bref, aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Juste avant de commencer à préparer à manger, mon père poursuivit son petit manège.

« Il va bientôt faire nuit quand même, soupira-t-il. Je devrais l'appeler.

\- Appelle-la si tu veux, mais si elle est en forêt, elle ne captera pas.

\- Je te trouve bien calme !

\- Voyons Philippe, tu sais comment elle est !

\- Justement. »

J'étais dans ma chambre à ce moment-là, occupée par un devoir de chimie que Mme Delauney nous avait donné à faire pour demain. J'entendis mon père décrocher le téléphone, composer un numéro et raccrocher deux minutes plus tard.

« Je tombe sur son répondeur, lâcha-t-il, agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! »

Je n'étais pas inquiète, en tout cas pas beaucoup. Seulement, Kara, angoissée comme elle l'était, s'avérait être une maniaque des horaires et prévenait toujours quand elle risquait d'être en retard même si ce n'était que de cinq minutes. Et là, elle avait plus que cinq minutes de retard vu qu'on allait bientôt manger. Selon toute logique, elle aurait dû nous prévenir.

Ma mère aussi commençait à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je l'entendais faire les cent pas dans le salon. Moi, je me disais que lorsque Kara rentrerait, elle allait en voir trente-six chandelles et me concentrai de nouveau sur mon devoir.

Mais Kara ne rentra pas. Elle n'était pas là à dix-neuf-heures trente, ni à vingt-heure, ni à vingt-et-une heures. À vingt-deux heures, ma mère essaya de joindre les quelques amis qu'elle connaissait. Et moi, je réalisai alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kara ne serait jamais rentrée après vingt-deux heures sans prévenir.

« C'est pas normal, ça, c'est pas normal ! s'exclama mon père au comble de l'inquiétude.

\- Calme-toi, lui intima ma mère alors qu'elle ne l'était pas plus que lui. Sinah, tu ne connaitrais pas d'autres amis à elle ? »

Je me suis mise à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Des amis à elle ? Non, je n'en connaissais pas. Elle m'en parlait bien sûr, mais je ne savais ni leurs noms, ni leurs adresses et encore moins leurs numéros de téléphones. Quoique, après réflexion, il y en avait au moins un que l'on avait en commun.

« Kentin ? fis-je. Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, peut-être que…

\- Oh oui, le petit Ken ! m'interrompit ma mère. Je vais l'appeler, il sait peut-être quelque chose ! »

Ma mère a décroché le téléphone pour la centième fois de la soirée et a composé le numéro de Kentin.

« Allô ? dit-elle. Madame Redrens ? Oui, ici Mme Dimarion, la maman de Sinah et Kara.

\- …

\- Oui. Je vous appelle pour vous demander si vous n'auriez pas vu ma fille Kara. »

Papa et moi restions silencieux en retenant notre respiration. Comme si notre vie dépendait de cet appel. Et nous sûmes immédiatement quelle était la réponse de la mère de Kentin en voyant le visage de ma mère.

« Je vous remercie, dit ma mère en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Oui, oui, nous vous tenons au courant. Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci encore. »

Elle reposa le téléphone et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, le visage pâle.

« Je vais voir la police, déclara mon père. Ils doivent bien pouvoir faire quelque chose, surtout si elle est en forêt.

\- Je viens avec toi, dis-je aussitôt. »

Cela me rendait malade de rester ici à ne rien faire. Il fallait que je bouge.

« Très bien, fit ma mère en reprenant un peu de contenance. Moi, je vais-je vais… Je vais continuer à passer des appels. »

J'ai attrapé mon manteau et suis sortie sur les talons de mon père. Bon sang qu'est-ce que Kara fichait ? Elle ne savait pas que l'on s'inquiétait pour elle ? J'allais vraiment la tuer pour nous avoir fait subir tout ça !

Mon père et moi, nous nous dirigions vers le parking lorsqu'au dernier moment, il me dit d'aller faire un tour en ville, juste au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait vu.

« D'accord. »

Même si je doutais qu'à cette heure, je trouve qui que ce soit, je me pliais à sa demande. Plutôt courir n'importe où que de rester immobile. Ca me faisait oublier l'espèce de poids qui m'oppressait la poitrine.

Kara, Kara où es-tu ?

Avait-elle des problèmes ? Quelqu'un lui voulait-il du mal ? Après tout, le monde est dangereux, il suffit qu'un fou passer par là et…

Mais enfin ça ne va pas de penser à ça Sinah ! T'es complètement folle ma pauvre !

Kara est vivante. Elle va bien. Elle est en bonne santé.

En tout cas, j'essayais de me persuader de ce fait. Parce qu'il était impossible, je dis bien, _impossible_ , que quoi que ce soit ait pu arriver à ma sœur ! La malchanceuse de la famille, c'est moi ! Elle, elle a toujours eu de la chance, une espèce de bonne étoile qui lui facilitait grandement la vie. Alors il n'était imaginable que sa bonne étoile l'ait laissé tomber et qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, non ?

Non ?

Je rencontrais deux-trois passants mais qui n'avaient pas pu me renseigner. Pourtant une fille avec des cheveux roux orangé et des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il en était presque transparent, il n'y en avait qu'une. Enfin deux, avec moi. J'allais à la pharmacie, à la superette de nuit, la gare routière. J'ai même interpellé un chauffeur de bus pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu une jeune fille rousse dernièrement.

Pour finir, je me suis arrêtée devant le lycée, le cœur battant à tout rompre et essoufflée.

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible… Où est-elle ? »

Le poids dans ma poitrine devenait de plus en plus imposant et envahissait ma gorge. D'horribles pensées et images envahissaient mon esprit.

Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer ! Pleurer, ça voudrait dire que tu admets que c'est vrai. Et ça ne peut pas être vrai ! _Ca ne le peut pas !_ Je me répétais ces paroles comme une supplication.

« Sinah ? »

Un instant, le fol espoir que ce soit ma sœur m'a traversé l'esprit et je me suis retournée instantanément. Mais ce n'était que Lysandre. Dans ma panique, je n'avais même pas reconnu sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais dehors à cette heure ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je devais en effet avoir un drôle d'air car il me dévisageait avec inquiétude. Mais ma voix est restée bloquée au fond de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ! Ca ne devait pas être vrai !

« Sinah ! »

Il m'a prise par les épaules et m'a secoué légèrement. Là, c'est sûr, je l'avais réellement inquiété. Et dire qu'en temps normal, ça m'aurait enchanté ! Kara, sois maudite ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas là ?

« Je… Je… »

Malgré moi, mes larmes se sont mises à couler et je me suis réfugiée dans ses bras. Il les a renfermé autour de moi et m'a caressé les cheveux doucement.

« Chut, je suis là, murmura-t-il. »

J'ai pleuré pendant… je ne sais pas combien de temps. Lysandre est resté là, à me caresser les cheveux en attendant que mes larmes se tarissent. Une fois calme, il m'a relevé la tête et me dit :

« Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il n'en fallu pas plus que les larmes me remontent aux yeux. Oh Lysandre, si tu savais ! Je ne peux pas te le dire, il ne faut pas que ce soit réel !

« Sinah, s'il te plait, me supplie-il doucement. »

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains pour ne pas ne pas avoir à affronter son regard bicolore et j'ai secoué la tête.

« Non… dis-je plus à moi-même. Je peux pas…

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

\- Te dire… Je peux pas… Ça peut pas… ça peut pas ê-être vrai…

\- Vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas être vrai ? Sinah, parle-moi !

\- Si-si je te le dis… alors ça sera vrai ! Et ça peut pas être vrai, elle peut pas… Elle peut pas… »

Je me mords la lèvre et essuie mes yeux avant de me réfugier une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Lysandre, comme un refuge où l'horrible réalité ne peut pas m'atteindre. Et soudain, je réalise quelque chose.

Tu sais, Kara, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimais tellement t'isoler, aller dans ta bulle. Pour moi, ce n'était pas vivre. La vie, elle est à l'extérieur, dans le monde réel. Mais maintenant, je crois que je comprends… La réalité est parfois tellement cruelle, tellement dure et angoissante ! Pour quelqu'un comme toi qui as besoin d'être rassuré, ce doit être difficile d'y faire face. Alors tu t'isoles pour te protéger, te préparer, te ressourcer. Comme moi maintenant qui me réfugie dans le déni et les bras de Lysandre pour ne pas avoir à faire face.

Oh Kara ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le comprends de cette manière ?

« Sinah ? »

Lysandre m'écarta doucement de lui et je levai les yeux, encore embués de larmes.

« Ma sœur… commençais-je d'une voix faible. Elle a disparu… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Personne n'a dormi cette nuit-là. On a attendu dans le salon un coup de téléphone, un retour, une réponse, un miracle.

La police était en ce moment même en train de fouiller la forêt avec des gardes forestiers et des chiens pisteurs. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils viendraient nous voir dès que possible pour de plus amples informations et déclencher la procédure si réellement disparition il y avait. Je me souviens avoir vaguement souri en entendant cela : « s'il y avait réellement disparition ». Parce qu'il y avait des disparitions qui n'étaient pas réelles ? D'un autre côté, je me suis dit qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus tout à fait tort. Kara était peut-être tout simplement au fond d'un ravin, la jambe cassée. Elle avait glissé sur un rocher, fait une mauvaise chute et attendait désespérément que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Je priais pour que cette hypothèse soit la bonne mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'en était rien. On sent quand ces choses-là sont vraies, c'en est presque physique.

Lysandre est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que mon père vienne me chercher. Il n'a pas dit un mot quand je lui ai avoué ce qui était arrivé à Kara, n'a pas sorti ces questions inutiles et inévitables que l'on entend à chaque fois dans ce genre de cas : « avez-vous bien cherché partout ? » « Est-ce que vous avez téléphoné à tous ses amis ? ». Il s'est contenté de rester près de moi, dans un élan protecteur et sa présence s'est avérée bien plus réconfortante que n'importe quel mot qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Je lui ai seulement demandé de ne rien dire à personne. En tout cas, pas avant que la disparition ne soit « officialisée » par les services de police.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve, que mon réveil allait sonner, que je me réveillerai en sursaut et que Kara sortirait de sa chambre en même temps que moi. On serait allée toutes les deux à la cuisine et on se serait servi notre traditionnel bol de céréales. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de lait alors on se serait sûrement disputé pour savoir qui le finirait. Oh pourquoi est-ce ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ?

L'inspecteur de police est venu nous voir un peu avant l'aube. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, de type hispanique. Un homme mûr, séduisant en quelque sorte. Il nous a dit son nom mais j'étais tellement assommée que je ne l'ai pas retenu.

« Nous avons passé la nuit à fouiller la forêt mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. »

J'ai eu l'impression que l'on poignardait mes parents en plein cœur et je sentis une grosse boule se former dans ma gorge.

« Toutefois, poursuivit-il d'une voix neutre, nous allons élargir le périmètre et continuer à chercher. Cela peut prendre plusieurs jours alors je vous demanderai d'être patient. »

Patient ? Comment on pouvait l'être quand un de ses proches était portés disparu ? C'était impossible, on ne pouvait pas l'être !

« Je voudrais également vous poser quelques questions sur votre fille. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?

\- Je… Heu… bredouilla ma mère. Non, allez-y. »

S'en suivit l'interrogatoire que l'on entend dans les films et les séries : est-ce que votre fille avait des gens avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas ? Est-ce que son comportement avait changé dernièrement ? Est-ce qu'elle se montrait dépressive, en colère, craintive ? Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà montré une attitude qui aurait pu justifier une fugue ? La réponse était évidemment non. Non, Kara n'avait pas d'ennemi, Kara n'avait pas changé, elle n'était ni dépressive, ni colérique, ni craintive et rien n'aurait pu expliquer une fugue ! C'était justement ça le plus douloureux : rien n'aurait pu prévenir la disparition de Kara. Personne n'avait eu de mauvais pressentiment, des angoisses ou d'autres choses dans le genre. C'était tombé… comme ça. D'un coup, sans prévenir.

L'officier nous a remercié, nous a encouragé, nous a donné son numéro et nous a salué. Et il est parti en nous disant que lui et son équipe ferait tout son possible pour retrouver Kara. Oh il était sûrement sincère. Mais ça sonnait creux, c'était son travail de retrouver les gens, il devait dire ça à toutes les familles.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au lycée, d'ailleurs je n'étais pas en état. Mes parents ne sont pas non plus allés travailler. Personne n'a dit un mot de la journée. Mon père fixait le téléphone en espérant qu'il se mette à sonner bientôt, ma mère nettoyait ce qu'elle pouvait dans la cuisine pour s'occuper. Moi je suis restée étendue dans ma chambre à fixer le plafond à imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Kara au fond d'un ravin la jambe cassée, Kara sur une route isolée avec son sac à dos, Kara inconsciente dans le coffre d'une voiture. A cette idée, j'ai eu mal au cœur et je me suis précipitée immédiatement dans les toilettes pour vomir.

A midi pile, mon père décrocha le téléphone et appela tous les hôpitaux, cliniques et cabinets de médecins de la région. Ma mère avait déjà effectué la manœuvre la veille, la police l'avait fait après elle, il n'y avait bien entendu rien de nouveau quand mon père téléphona. Il sortit ensuite, prétendant qu'il voulait voir comment les recherches avançaient.

Vers 16 heures, on sonna à la porte. Ma mère s'était précipitée sur la porte, comme si sa vie en dépendait et l'ouvrit à la volée. Mais ce n'était que Lysandre.

« Oh… fit-elle sans cacher sa déception. Tu es un ami de Sinah, c'est ça ?

\- En effet, madame, répondit-il. Je m'appelle Lysandre. Est-elle là ? J'aimerai la voir. »

Je n'ai pas laissé le temps à ma mère de répondre et je me suis précipitée dans l'entrée pour le voir. Je le pris par la main et l'entraina dans ma chambre, sans que ma mère ne dise quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas non plus en état de me faire des réflexions.

« Je suis venue t'apporter les cours d'aujourd'hui, me dit Lysandre. Comment vas-tu ? »

Je haussai les épaules. Comment dire ? J'étais atterrée, vide, inquiète, je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais que rester ici à attendre. C'était une sensation horrible.

« Personne n'est encore au courant, m'expliqua Lysandre. Bien sûr, ils se sont tous demandé pourquoi tu étais absente. J'ai répondu que tu étais malade. Il n'y a que Kentin qui avait l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Il sait, je répondis. Ma mère a téléphoné à la sienne hier. Lui et Kara sont amis.

\- Il y a du nouveau ?

\- Non… ils cherchent encore. Ils disent que ça peut prendre des jours. »

Il s'assit près de moi sur le lit et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, murmura-t-il. Pour quoi que ce soit. »

Il resta jusqu'au retour de mon père. Après quoi, il s'en alla en nous disant qu'il était désolé de ce qui nous arrivait et qu'il était de tout cœur avec nous.

Il revint tous les jours de la semaine pour m'apporter mes devoirs et discuter de tout et de rien. Il me racontait la vie au lycée et s'était même mis à me parler de son groupe avec Castiel. J'aimais beaucoup ces visites car elle me permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à Kara. Heureusement qu'il était là car sans lui, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter la semaine.

La police diffusa l'avis de recherche le surlendemain de la disparition de Kara. Les appels, les messages et les mails affluèrent aussitôt ! Tous voulaient prendre des nouvelles, savoir comment ça se passait et compatir à notre malheur. Cela partait des collègues et patrons de mes parents (« surtout prenez votre temps pour revenir. Nous comprenons que vouliez rester un peu chez vous en ce moment donc prenez votre temps). Puis ce fut, la famille plus ou moins lointaine (« Mon Dieu ! La petite Kara ! Pourvu qu'ils la retrouvent ! ») puis les amis avides de détails (« il n'y a pas de traces ? Rien du tout ? »).

Mes amis aussi me bombardèrent de messages. Ma boite de réception et mon répondeur en étaient saturés. Armin, Alexy, Kim, Violette, Melody, Nathaniel et même Castiel ! Même si le message venait de Lysandre et qu'il s'agissait plus de ses mots à lui car cet imbécile de rouquin était incapable de se montrer sentimentale. Rosalya assiégea littéralement ma boite vocale (« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? Tu tiens le coup ? Surtout viens me voir si tu ne te sens pas bien ! Interdiction d'être toute seule quand on est déprimé, c'est compris ? ») et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la rappelle assez rapidement sous peine de la voir débarquer chez moi comme une furie. Et il y a eu aussi le message de Kentin qui détonnait parmi les autres : « pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Kara ? C'est ma meilleure amie ! J'avais le droit de savoir ! ».

Sa meilleure amie ? Alors ils étaient proches au point de dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis ? J'étais surprise d'apprendre ça. Je savais qu'ils s'entendaient bien, qu'ils étaient amis mais c'était tout. Et j'ai eu comme un pincement au cœur. Ma sœur ne me l'avait même pas dit. Cela voulait dire qu'elle hésitait autant à se confier à moi que moi à elle. C'était plus douloureux que je ne l'imaginais.

On avait fini par éteindre nos téléphones. Seul le fixe était resté branché au cas où la police aurait découvert quelque chose. On n'allait plus consulter nos boites mails également, c'était souvent les mêmes messages pleins de mots gentils mais qui n'apportait aucun réconfort. En fait, on vivait plus ou moins coupé du monde. On ne quittait le loft que pour racheter des objets d'extrême nécessité. Quand on sortait, on finissait inévitablement par croiser quelqu'un qui nous parlait de Kara, nous exposait ses théories toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres et nous répétait après à quel point il était désolé pour nous. Ces gens ne pensaient sans doute pas à mal, ils espéraient certainement aider. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Pour eux, il s'agissait d'une disparition mystérieuse comme dans les séries policières, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que l'on ressentait.

Le mercredi, la police vint fouiller la chambre de Kara. Comme rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait été enlevée, ils n'excluaient toujours pas la fugue bien que cela me paraisse totalement aberrant ! Kara aimait trop la maison et son confort pour fuguer !

« Pourtant, il y a forcément une explication ! m'écriai-je au comble de la frustration. »

C'était le vendredi soir, deux jours après que la police ait fouillé la chambre de Kara. Ils avaient emporté son ordinateur et quelques-uns de ses carnets, juste au cas où il y aurait un indice. Selon eux, Kara aurait très bien pu rencontrer quelqu'un sur internet et décider de partir à l'aventure avec lui. Hypothèse tout aussi aberrante que la fugue. Kara ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons, ni aux gens en général, elle aimait rester dans son monde et son petit confort. Il était donc impossible qu'elle se soit enfouie avec quelqu'un. En plus, je ne la croyais pas naïve au point de suivre un inconnu rencontré sur internet.

Je faisais part de toutes ces pensées à Lysandre qui m'écoutait en silence.

« Et si tu te trompais ? suggéra-t-il après que j'ai fini ma tirade.

\- C'est ma sœur ! je me suis exclamé, choquée.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être très proche, pourtant.

\- Si, on l'est ! Enfin… peut-être pas comme les doigts de la main, mais on est proche. »

J'adorais Kara. J'adorais son imagination, les histoires qu'elle inventait et les personnages qu'elle créait. Sinon, je ne les dessinerais pas. Mais oui, je ne lui disais pas tout. Je ne lui parlais de mes problèmes aux lycées, de mes cours, de Lysandre parce que… parce que… parce que j'aimais qu'il y ait une limite. Le lycée, c'était comme mon jardin secret, je n'avais pas envie que ma sœur y ait accès.

« Dans la mesure où tu ne dis pas tout à ta sœur, il est possible qu'elle aussi fasse pareil.

\- Oui… mais c'est tellement pénible de ne rien savoir… C'est un véritable enfer. »

Ne pas savoir, c'était pire que tout. Etre dans l'inconnu, tâtonner, espérer, ne pas trop espérer, cette incertitude nous tuait tous à petit feu. Mes parents ne mangeaient quasiment pas. Mon père restait toute la nuit éveillé à surveiller le téléphone, ma mère faisait n'importe quoi pour s'occuper même si cela signifiait faire dix fois la vaisselle ou changer encore de place la dizaine de bibelot qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Je l'entendais remuer et remuer sans cesse les draps, les meubles. Quant à moi, mon sommeil était peuplé d'image de Kara vivante et enfermée dans une cage. Ou bien de Kara morte, mutilée… Je me réveillais alors en sursaut et restais éveillée le reste de la nuit. Se lever devenait un véritable supplice car à quoi bon commencer la journée si c'était pour ne rien apprendre d'autre ? Il n'y avait réellement que les visites de Lysandre pour me permettre de ne pas m'effondrer.

« Sinah. »

Lysandre s'est agenouillé à côté de moi.

« Tu devrais revenir au lycée, me conseille-t-il.

\- Non ! »

Ma réponse cinglante le surprit et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Je ne pouvais _pas_ partir ! Je devais rester, faire quelque chose, soutenir mes parents, réfléchir, n'importe quoi ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement retourner au lycée comme si de rien n'était.

Revenir signifiait aussi qu'il faudrait que je supporte le regarde des autres, encore. Leur pitié, les théories pleines de bons sentiments mais tellement cruelles ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Mais Lysandre insista.

« Tu ne peux pas rester toute la journée cloitrée chez toi, me dit-il. Tu ne peux rien faire ici.

\- Je… Je dois essayer !

\- Sinah, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment. Si mon frère disparaissait aussi sans laisser de trace, je voudrais aussi faire tout ce qui est possible pour le retrouver et aider…

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- … mais je ne suis pas dans cette situation. C'est pour ça que je te dis de retourner au lycée. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus ici, tu te fais du mal et je n'aime pas quand tu te fais du mal. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, je serais devenue rouge comme une tomate. Mais comme j'avais d'autres choses en tête, j'ai à peine entendu la dernière partie de sa phrase.

« La vie continue, conclut-il en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules. »

La vie continue, oui. Elle n'attend pas. Rien, ni personne.

« On est tous avec toi, tu sais.

\- Oui…

\- Mais ?

\- C'est trop dur. Etre la fille avec qui tout le monde est gentil parce que sa sœur a disparu, je sais pas si je pourrais supporter ça.

\- Et si je suis avec toi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas être tout le temps avec moi.

\- Le plus possible alors. »

Je manquai de fondre en larme à nouveaux, quelque chose qui m'arrive souvent dernièrement. Lysandre était tellement gentil ! Il aurait très bien pu se contenter de nous dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il espérait que nous retrouvions Kara comme tout le monde mais non, il prenait soin de moi, tentait de me changer les idées et il m'encourageait. Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier suffisamment pour tout le réconfort qu'il m'apporte.

« Il faut que je réfléchisse, dis-je à voix basse.

\- Alors prends ton temps et réfléchis répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Il s'en alla quelques minutes plus tard et je me suis sentie tout de suite vidée. Je me suis mise à attendre impatiemment le lendemain pour le revoir.

La vie continue. Le temps passe et ne s'arrête jamais. Cela me rappelle une citation d'un des livres que Kara a lu. Elle me l'avait prêté en me disant qu'il était excellent et que je devais absolument le lire.

« _De même que le fleuve est toujours à notre porte, le monde nous attends toujours dehors. Et c'est dans le monde que nous devons vivre._ *»

L'entends-tu Kara ? Cette citation, cette prière, l'entends-tu ? C'est dans le monde que nous devons vivre. Dans ce monde. Tu dois revenir, tu entends !

* Tiré du livre _Le Clan des Otori, le Silence des Rossignols_ par Lian Hearn

Voici mon deuxième chapitre sur la disparition de Kara. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action car je veux avant tout décrire les sentiments des personnages face à ce genre d'événement ^^.

Bonne lecture !


End file.
